Beautiful Sunsets and Haunted Dreams
by FFFfanfictionfanatic
Summary: "I think the monkey's havin' a bad dream." GOku's having a bad dream, what will Sanzo do? Hopefully just a cute fanfic about Goku and Sanzo. Not yaoi, please REVIEW.


**Short fanfic about Goku :3 Hope you like it :)**

**Just letting you know, i rated this T because i wasnt sure what was in it at the time when i submitted it. I dont think it has anything bad in it :P But i make most (if not all) of my fanfics rated T :P**

Warm rays of red and orange blanketed the vast dry landscape, the serenity of the sight before them interrupted by the occasional thump of their faithful jeep driving over rocks from the rough terrain. Silence was making such a loud noise between the Sanzo Ikkou that almost completely masked the soft but agitated murmurs of the young Son Goku.  
>The young chimp lay across Gojyo, in a deep sleep; his heavy head on Gojyo's legs while Goku's body curled in a foetal position on the floor of the jeep. Sometimes the floor of the jeep was more comfortable than the seats, so Gojyo and Goku would play cards or fight to stop their asses going numb from the seats. Gojyo fought a lot of Goku, however, he thought of him as kind of a younger brother, so he tolerated Goku sleeping on him.<p>

Since Goku was asleep the rest of the group was enjoying the peace and quiet; they absorbed the beauty of the sunset as they drove in its wake.

If Goku weren't resting against Gojyo, Gojyo wouldn't have noticed Goku becoming restless. First he twitched slightly and moved his hand up to his mouth. The Gojyo noticed small beads of sweat forming on Goku's face and neck. Goku's mouth was contorted into a tight grimace and his eyes were squinted shut.

_Whats his problem?_ Gojyo thought as he studied Goku's pained expression closely.

Small murmurs and gurgles formed in Goku's throat and his fists were clutching at the air so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. Goku's murmurs were growing louder and drawing the attention of Sanzo and Hakkai in the front of the jeep.

"What's his problem?" Sanzo grumbled from the front of the jeep. Although he acted tough, being around Sanzo and Goku for as long as they have, Gojyo and Hakkai knew that Sanzo's tough guy persona was only half hearted when it came to Goku; although he tried to hide it , Goku meant a lot to Sanzo.

Gojyo looked up at Sanzo and replied, "I think the monkey's havin a nightmare or somethin."  
>Sanzo merely grunted in response<em>, a nightmare isn't that bad, he will probably wake up pretty soon<em>, was what Sanzo thought to himself as he turned back to that beautiful sunset.

Before long Goku's nightmare became more violent and restless. He soon began to mumble words that Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai could understand as a thicker layer of sweat formed on his body making it uncomfortable for Gojyo. Each of Goku's comanions strained their ears trying to hear what Goku was mumbling, but trying to decipher Goku's mumbled words and not let anyone else know they were listening to Goku.

"H-help…m-me…" Goku cried through quick gasps catching everyone off guard. Goku's breathing became heavier as more cries for help escaped his mouth.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about." Gojyo pondered.

"Whatever it is, it almost seems cruel not to wake him." Hakkai's tone lowered at the thought of Goku's nightmare getting worse, and the effects it could have on him when he wakes up.

"He'll wake up when the dream gets too intense." Sanzo sighed. Everyone went quiet again, the sound of Goku's rapid breathing and cries.

"P-please…d-don't…leave…m-me here…" Goku cried again, the others were listening intently, "…alone…i-I'm…alone…"

Sanzo closed his eyes. Gojyo and Hakkai were still unaware of what haunted Goku, however, Sanzo had figured it out. He closed his eyes, trying to block out Goku's cries.

"S-S-Sanzo…Sanzo!" Goku cried though sniffles. Sanzo's eyes slowly crept open, come to think of it, this wasn't the first time Goku had this nightmare. Although he was such a hard-ass, Sanzo ached inside whenever he heard Goku's cries.  
>A weird hot boiling began to form in Sanzo when Goku kept repeating his name. <em>Ok, this is getting annoying.<em> Sanzo grumbled.

Sanzo reached around the back to peer at the sorry sight of the chimp. What he saw was Goku curled up against Gojyo, shaking and still mumbling his name. Gojyo looked up at Sanzo, "what are you gonna do?" he asked.

Just as Goku was about to utter another word, with a great thrust of his paper fan, Sanzo slapped Goku across the back of his head jolting him out of his nightmare.

With a start, Goku jumped up and looked around in a panic. "What the hell was that for!" Goku whined, pointing an accusing finger at Sanzo while rubbing his head with his other hand.

Sanzo sat back around in his seat, facing the front and mumbled, "you stupid monkey. Your whining was getting on my nerves."

"Whining? What whining?" Goku gazed innocently at the back of Sanzo's head and looked around at Hakkai and Gojyo for an explanation. They didn't reply.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a strange, but annoyingly familiar sound emanating from Goku's stomach. "Urgh, I'm sooo hungry…" Goku cried as he clutched his abdomen.

And with that, Hakkai and Gojyo let out loud laughter that received an utterly confused glance by Goku. Sanzo, although he would never ever admit it, was relieved; instead he just turned his head toward that beautiful sunset and smirked.

**Ok there it is, havent quite figured out what sort of relationship Sanzo and Goku have. I dont believe its a yaoi relationship (thats just my opinion) but more like a brotherly one? o.o I dunno. Anyway, i hope you like it ^_^**


End file.
